The invention relates to vapor compression systems and, more particularly, to performance enhancement of vapor compression systems which have multiple circuits.
Vapor compression systems are used in commercial and other refrigeration and air-conditioning systems and may typically include packaged equipment such as rooftop systems and small chillers.
Such systems utilize vapor compression cycles and may typically include more than one compressor bank (screw, scroll, reciprocating and the like), each integrated into a separate circuit.
In such systems, it is always a desirable objective to improve efficiency, unloading capability and reliability
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a vapor compression system and method for operating same wherein system efficiency and unloading capability are improved.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system and method wherein reliability is also improved.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.